A Matter of Duty and Love
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: When Vilya was entrusted to Elrond he made a vow to himself that he wouldn't bind to anyone, even to the one he loves most. A friend tries to show him that one must not forsake love for duty. A story of love, friendship, and a way to find the silver lining in life.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Everything belongs to its respectable owners.

_**Timeline:**_ This happens two weeks after Gil-Galad gave Vilya, the ring of air, to Elrond, and few months after Galadriel and Celebrían arrived to Rivendell.

**_A/N:_** This is a companion piece of '_Remember me'_. You don't have to read that story to understand this one.

This story came into being as I was writing another story of mine, which will not be posted until this summer. Usually when I start to write stories I create one-shots to gain a better view of my characters. For Elrond and Celebrían I wrote two stories, one from her POV and from his POV.

Originally I had a different story in mind but it turned out into something else. I like to believe that this turned out to be a much better story than my original idea.

To those who read Remember me, this happens before those events.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**A matter of Duty and Love**_

He loved her the very minute he saw her.

It was strange to think that such a thing could have happened to him. He was always so reserved, guarded, and cautious with his feelings.

He didn't quite understand how it had happened, or why, but he knew that the moment he saw Celebrían Celeborniel that he had fallen in love with her.

There had been something in her eyes that captivated him. Some unspoken kindness and serenity in the depths of those blue eyes that had consumed him.

He had always been able to read hearts. A trait many believed had come from his ancestress Melian. The truth was that it was Maglor who had taught him the art.

He could still remember that vigorous voice in his ear. He could see his large hand pointing out different mannerisms, characteristics and profiles as he explained the art of reading them.

Elrond had always been more sensitive and open to such things than his high-spirited brother. He had no tolerance for such endeavors and much rather engaged in physical activities than the more mentally engaging studies he had favored.

Now he could take his brothers actions to heart. Elros had endlessly teased him for his solicitous manner. Saying that he should live his life than dwell in other people's lives. No need to burden yourself with the troubles of others.

Elros liked to live in the moment. He was always on the edge, always willing to do new things, to experience the world. Therefore his decision should not have come as a surprise. Elros had always been more spontaneous, inconsiderate and sometimes terribly careless. He was the polar opposite of Elrond, who never did anything without great thought or consideration.

It _should_ not have come as a surprise. He _should _have known, and maybe he did know deep down in his heart that his irrevocably spontaneous brother would choose the fate of men. He should have known, but he didn't.

It still pained him to think of him. He could desperately need his help now. He wasn't very good at this. Actually that was an understatement. She had probably no indication of his feelings for her. He didn't know whether to feel proud of his ability to mask his emotions or feel terribly saddened. How Elros would laugh at him.

Of course Elros had married on a great moment of impulse. They had only been courting for two years, and engaged for a few months when they got married. Unthinkable really, but then the edain worked in mysterious ways.

But his brother wasn't an adan, just like he wasn't an elf. They were peredhil, half-elves, breeds of two different species. Three species if the small drop of Maiar blood was counted. They were unique, and in many ways unnatural. It was disheartening to be considered to be one of a kind. When they were younger they had been stared at, even pointed at, as if they were caged animals for display. He despised it, but Elros hadn't minded as much as him.

"_Make them watch. I don't care."_ He had said, and laughed at their simple minds. Ironically Elrond was the one who had chosen the life of the Eldar. He was the one who would be the only peredhel left on this side of the shore.

Elrond was broken out of his reverie when a gentle laughter reached his ears. His eyes focused on the garden below.

There she sat on her bench by the rose bushes. From his window he had the perfect view on that little spot, and there she spent many moments. It was remarkable how she could sit there for hours, perfectly content with her preoccupation. Sometimes he would find her deeply engrossed in a book, or in a fine needlework, and sometimes he could even see her play some instrument whilst singing to herself. She had the most beautiful voice, and he particularly enjoyed sitting in his study and listen to her fair voice. It was terribly distracting and sometimes he would catch himself daydreaming of her, the parchment in front of him drenched with tiny ink spots.

This day she was in company of a handsome ellon. He recognized him as a member of his patrol. A surge of jealousy gripped him with an iron fist but he clenched it down as soon as it came over him. He had no right to engage in such feelings. Clenching his jaw he watched as Celebrían giggled at something the ellon had said.

He was yet again reminded of all the things he wanted, but couldn't have.

Elros would laugh at him indeed. He could practically hear his bubbly laughter in his ears. He could almost feel a strong arm grasp his shoulder and tell him to go straight to Celeborn and ask him for permission to court his daughter. And he could also envision himself falling for his persuasive words. All he needed was a push from his brother and he would find courage to do such unspeakable things, such as ask Lord Celeborn himself whether he could court his daughter.

Preposterous. He could not do it. He would not do it. Elros had passed beyond the circles of this world and his words would never reach his ears again.

"Elrond." A bright voice streamed from the door.

Too bad that Elros was not the only one who could persuade him to do unthinkable things.

"Glorfindel," he turned from the window and greeted his friend.

Glorfindel stepped into the room appearing like a ray of sunshine. Hair like melted gold cascaded to his shoulder blades. Blue eyes like a summer sky glimmered with a hint of mischief and unmistakable delight. His skin seemed to glow from within as if his inner light could barely contain itself.

A slightly crooked smile played on his lips revealing perfectly white teeth. He was Glorfindel the Balrog-slayer reborn, and he was his best friend. Coincidentally he was also his self-proclaimed protector who had sworn an oath to the highest power to protect him. Elrond had been mortified when he stepped into Gil-Galad's halls and expressed his sincerest wish to stand by his side until he would pass to the blessed land. It was a dreadful affair, but after a shaky start he finally came to terms with the situation. It turned out to be impossible to ignore the golden haired one. In fact he had been so insistent to acquaint with him that he was left with no other choice but to interact and socialize with the stranger. Two things he did not do under any circumstances. Eventually he had become his most trusted advisor, companion and friend. Something he had greatly underestimated before he had met the jubilant elf lord.

"Fair morning." Glorfindel said and smiled warmly.

"Indeed." Elrond frowned and glared at his friend who seemed a bit too innocuous for his liking.

"What exactly is on your mind my friend?"

Glorfindel looked at him with a smile a bit too bright, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing at all."

"Mhmm."

Glorfindel's mouth popped open, his eyebrows raised up, in a show of feigned ignorance.

"Come now Glorfindel. You are up to something, and I am usually the victim of such endeavors. Don't look away from me." He pointed towards Glorfindel who had darted his eyes from his." I'm on to you."

Glorfindel's smirk did not go unnoticed by Elrond. He seemed a little bit too innocent to his liking. Glorfindel had been hovering by a little bit too much for his liking, as if he had something to say to him but always left with questions hovering in the air. It was almost as if he was expecting him to speak first.

"I'm not up to anything. I promise you."

Elrond peered his eyes and tilted his head to the side in suspicion. Glorfindel raised his arms in a sign of truce.

"Honest."

Elrond merely rolled his eyes. Glorfindel grinned and leaned against a sturdy bookshelf. The study was silent for about a minute. That was almost too much for Glorfindel who was starting to stare at his nails for any distraction. It was a commonly known fact that Glorfindel couldn't stay silent or inactive for too long.

He finally gave up and walked over to Elrond who stood silently by the window.

"I heard that the lady Celebrían likes to spend her mornings in this particular garden."

"Yes. It's especially pleasant this time of the year. I don't doubt that she enjoys to watch the garden come to live after such a tedious winter."

"Yes, but there are plenty of gardens in the valley. You don't suppose she favors this garden over the others for some particular reason, do you think?"

Elrond looked at him directly and gave him a nasty glare. He knew what he was trying to do, but that didn't mean that it was appreciated.

"No, I don't know. Perhaps she favors the roses better here, or a particular spot is more pleasant than the other. If you are so curious of her affairs I suggest you ask her."

Glorfindel's smile merely widened at his words.

"Defensive are we? Is there something about our conversation that vexes you?"

"If you have something to say then say it to me directly. I don't want to participate in your petty little games."

"Whatever do you mean Elrond? No need to be so touchy. I'm merely curious of the tidings of the Lady Celebrían. Surely she has received your attention."

Elrond glared at him, and tried his best to ignore the widening smirk on Glorfindel's face.

"She is most fair if that is your point."

"Yes, she's most pleasant to look at. I see that your gaze has been directed to her a whole lot lately."

"I have not shown her any more attention than my other guests. She is the daughter of very important people whom I hold in highest regard."

"And the fact that she is highly endearing, lovely, witty and unbelievably charismatic does not play part in your interest at all?"

"Hmm, it sounds as if your quite infatuated, my friend."

Glorfindel's smile faltered a bit, his eyes widening slightly. He had not expected that. Then something sparked in his eyes, something that set alarm bells in Elrond's mind.

"You are right Elrond. I am quite infatuated with her." He stepped slowly towards him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "In fact I am planning on asking Celeborn whether I can court her? I was wondering whether you would like to join me. You know, to give me moral support."

Elrond's face had turned ashen in moments. His hand twitched on his side. Clenching his knuckles to prevent him from grasping the nearest weapon, Elrond managed to put a pleasant smile on his face. From time to time his diplomatic skills did come in handy outside the council chambers.

"Of course."

Glorfindel's face fell, his eyes widening slightly. He was quick to recover and put up a mask of relief.

"Really? You don't know how much that means to me." Glorfindel said through gritted teeth. Elrond would have laughed if the situation had not felt so dire. His speech had lacked any conviction or gratification. It sounded almost threatening.

Elrond dipped his head in mock courtesy, careful to keep his hands behind his back if he would accidentally find them at his throat. He had put himself on a dangerous territory, and it was best to keep the best cards at hand.

Glorfindel looked defiantly at him as if he expected him to crumble under his hard gaze any minute, but Elrond stood tall and gave him an equally oppressive glare.

The battle seemed to go on forever. Both of them were great in their own way.

Glorfindel was taller, athletically built, but incredibly light of feet. Elrond appeared bit stronger, though slight in built he had broader shoulders, firmer legs built for a fast runner.

There was fire in their gaze, an internal battle of wills and power. Glorfindel was the first one to shift his gaze, and soften his stance.

"I will leave you then my friend." His voice had a tint of casualness, as if nothing had occurred between them.

"Shall we meet after dinner then?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel gave him a one last meaningful look before heading out of the study. The door closed with a heavy thud.

Elrond exhaled and placed his hands on the back of a chair. What was he to do? Glorfindel was on to him. He was baiting him into thinking that he had affections for Celebrían when he was obviously trying to patronize him into telling her his feelings.

He had no time to sort out his thoughts when he heard footsteps rush towards the door. The heavy oak door swung open and in the doorway stood Glorfindel in all his glory.

Glorfindel marched into the room, his eyes wild with anger and slight panic. His finger pointed at him accusingly.

"Were you really going to let me go through with this?"

Elrond put up the most neutral expression he could muster.

"Glorfindel. Getting cold feet are we?"

Glorfindel stamped his foot down in a most undignified manner.

"You insufferable Peredhel. You were going to let me speak with him, weren't you?"

Elrond merely smirked triumphantly and nodded his head.

"Don't you gloat at me." Glorfindel huffed.

"What will you have me say? If you care for her then you'll just have to…"

"Oh stop it Elrond. I am sick and tired of you running from this matter like a hot flame. You have feelings for her and yet you hold your tongue as if you've lost it."

The friendly banter had suddenly turned into a much more serious conversation in a matter of minutes. Elrond stood suddenly stock-still; the silver of his eyes now a stormy grey. Glorfindel had treated into a very dangerous territory and he seemed to realize it.

"Glorfindel." He said in warning.

"No, don't you 'Glorfindel' me. You keep dodging this matter. This will end here."

Elrond clenched his hands into a fist, his nails digging into his palm painfully.

"There is nothing to discuss. If you deem yourself so wise to know my feelings then I regret to inform you that you're wrong. I have no romantic feelings towards Lady Celebrían, though I deem her a great companion and friend. There is nothing more to discuss of this matter." Elrond turned around dismissively. His heart raced in his chest. His face was flushed, and his lips set in a straight line. He gave Glorfindel no heed, indicating that he had nothing further to speak with him.

"Elrond." There was weariness in his voice that startled Elrond. Still he resisted the urge to turn around.

"We have been friends for many years. In that time you have accomplished many things, yet I have never seen you truly happy. I didn't realize it until I saw you with Celebrían."

Elrond turned around suddenly. His eyes betrayed the pain he had been caging the last weeks. Slowly he lost his self-control, and the bottled up emotions broke through his resolve.

"What do you want me to say? That I have feelings for her? That I love her and everyday her presence gives me both great pain and happiness. Pain because I know that it will never come to pass. Happiness because her presence alone fills up a void in my heart."

Glorfindel walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Elrond felt the urge to brush it off but Glorfindel stood persistent before him.

"I want you to be honest with yourself. You have feelings for her, and I dare say that she returns them, though it is peculiar." He said mockingly and dodged Elrond's elbow that was directed straight to his ribs.

"In all honesty Elrond, do yourself a favor and allow her in. I realize it's hard for you, almost impossible, to let anyone beyond those iron walls of yours. But think of it Elrond. You cannot be miserable all your life because you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Elrond said defensively.

"Yes you are."

"No. I am not."

Glorfindel sighed tiredly, and ran a hand through his golden mane.

"Look, Celebrían is no fool…"

"I did not say that she was." Elrond cut in harshly.

"Then why are you making this so difficult? You say that you love her, yet you ignore her. She obviously has feelings for you, the blind could see that, and you refuse to even look at her. Why can't you allow yourself to be happy for once?"

Elrond faced away from him and tried to control his emotions. He couldn't understand his dilemma. Glorfindel meant well. He was merely thinking of his well being, but he did not understand and that was the base of the problem. No one could possibly understand. After a few collected breaths he turned to Glorfindel again.

"Glorfindel, I understand what you're trying to do and I appreciate your kindness but this is my business and allow me to sort this out."

Glorfindel huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Typical. This is so typical you. Has it even occurred to you that it's not just your feelings you're hurting, but also hers? Don't think that time will mend this. Don't think that you will forget her or that she will forget you."

"In time she might…"

"I know what you're afraid of, but don't let fears control your life."

"It's not fear. It's a matter of principal, and reason. I made a promise to myself that I would never bind to anyone, and to that I will hold. Being with me is too dangerous. I am not going to make the same mistake my parents did."

He heard a quick intake of breath and tried his best to ignore it. The matter of his parents was a very delicate topic, especially for him, and he rarely spoke of them.

"I thought you had come to terms with their decision." Glorfindel said carefully.

"I don't begrudge them their decision. In fact I understand them now that I have a ring of power in my hands. I know the consequences of bearing such a burden better than anyone. I will not endanger those I love."

Glorfindel looked at him sadly as if the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. He had sworn an oath to protect him and now he was in more danger than ever before. In entrusting him with Vilya Gil-Galad had also risked his safety, his life. He had taken the responsibility with honor and pride. Gil-Galad was not only his king. He was his friend, mentor, father figure, and he would do whatever he wished for.

Glorfindel had not been happy about it. He despised Celebrimbor's creations and along with Celeborn had strongly suggested they destroy them. But the decision had not been theirs. The rings were in Gil-Galad's position and now one of the three was in his safekeeping. He would guard it until the very end, even though it might cost him his life.

Honor, duty, responsibility those were his main purposes in this life. He believed in them and lived by them, therefore he had sworn to himself that he would take duty above love, and honor his king's wishes.

"I fear for you Elrond." Glorfindel finally muttered wearily. "If the world will fall into darkness. If Sauron will win, then I'm afraid I cannot protect you."

"And I do not wish it." Elrond said firmly.

Glorfindel looked at him defiantly, and raised himself to his fullest height.

"I swore I would. I will stand by your side until the end, but I'm afraid that if you will shun her out then you will also abandon your peace. You will forsake all that's good in your soul, and darkness will take you.

"Sometimes the strongest need someone to hold on to. Someone who will stand by their side no matter what. Celebrían could be your anchor out of the darkness."

Glorfindel's eyes were tearful, his fear almost tangible in the air.

"It's not a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I would rather allow the darkness to consume me if it will guarantee her safety." He said resolutely.

"You can't live your life like that."

"Yes I can, and I will." Elrond's words were harsh, mirroring his dark despair.

"No, you can't. I know your sense of duty, your complete selflessness. But you can't live your life in a lie. You can't save everyone; you can't bend the world to your will. Celebrían is already in danger considering her parentage. It's foolish to cut bonds of love for a trinket." He said the last word with disdain.

Elrond looked away and drew in a deep breath. He knew that Glorfindel was right in many ways. But his reasoning would not allow his heart to fall for Celebrían. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't risk it."

"She did not fall for you because you're an easy choice." Glorfindel grasped his shoulders and almost shook him as if his actions would make him see reason.

"She fell for you because of you. Not because of your status, heritage, or a ring. She fell for Elrond, and you are not basing your decision as Elrond son of Ëarendil, but as Elrond the keeper of Vilya."

Elrond shook his head in denial and tried to move from Glorfindel's grasp, but he held him firmly in place. Elrond forced himself to meet his stare and was faced with the fear, pain and frustration his friend felt.

Alarmingly it was pain and fear on his behalf. Glorfindel did not say things he didn't mean, and Elrond always valued his judgment.

Was he making the decision solely on his role as the guardian of Vilya, or was he making the decision based on his own emotions? He wanted to believe that his decision had been personal, that Vilya had nothing to do with the decision. However he would be lying if he claimed it to be so.

He was afraid of commitment. He had never been in love before and it scared him, but it had also brought him hope for a better future.

Elrond bowed his head and sighed.

"You're right."

He felt Glorfindel's hands tighten on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid. I have all these conflicting emotions in my head and I can't find a way to sort through them. I'm afraid of making the same error my parents did. I'm afraid of making promises I can't keep." Elrond looked up and met Glorfindel's gaze. "And I'm afraid to lose the people I love."

"It's a part of being a living being. We are afraid to hurt, to love, to follow our path in life."

Glorfindel let go of his shoulders and looked outside the window. Elrond followed his gaze to the lithe figure by the rose bushes. She was now alone in the garden. Her head was bent over a book. A finger toyed with a silver curl that had fallen into her face.

"Why won't you join her in the garden? She has been waiting for you ever since the council meeting, and that was two weeks ago. Go to her."

Elrond hesitated, the warning in his mind preventing him from following his heart. He glanced at Glorfindel who looked at him expectantly.

Finally Elrond took a step towards the door and for the first time in his life he allowed his heart to overtake his reason.

He walked briskly to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Glorfindel.

"Thank you." He muttered, then he turned around and headed out of the study. He walked into the sunny garden and walked straight towards the secluded spot by the rose bushes. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

She seemed to be completely engrossed in her book, a serene expression on her features.

A certain feeling of calm and peace settled over him, and he felt as if the worries of the world melted away.

He crossed the short distance between them and stopped right by her side. Celebrían's head shot up and her blue eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Elrond."

"Lady Celebrían."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How often must I insist that you call me Celebrían."

"All right, Celebrían."

Her breath caught in her throat, and he tried to ignore the hope he saw in her eyes. There was such faith, such an innocent hope for a better world. But he could also see her strength glow within her. He realized that he would only swallow her hopes. A relationship with him would clench her spirit.

He was still doubtful of the future, and no matter how much convincing he would need he was not about to throw precaution out of the window.

"What are you reading?" He asked and gestured towards her book.

Celebrían blushed and picked up the worn book.

"Nothing of importance."

"Every book is of some importance." He assured her.

"It's actually about you."

"Me?" He asked in confusion.

She nodded her head and blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. Apparently she had not expected his presence.

"I was curious, and I…Forgive me If I have offended you." She looked away.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Celebrían looked up at his abrupt question but she was quick to recover and nodded her head.

"I would love to."

He grasped her hand and helped her up. She wove her arm through his, and leaned against his side. Her blunt manners caught him slightly off guard but he was careful to hide it.

Instead he pointed out his favorite plants, and spots in the garden and she would listen to him in utter fascination.

He allowed himself this moment of peace. He allowed her to anchor him to the world and let himself hope for a better future, a future with her.

For now he would take it slow. They would continue on as friends, at least for now.


End file.
